The Light To His Darkness
by JaspersCherry
Summary: Rose is a college student who is forced to work at a bookstore. There she encounters her hot boss, who turns out to be her English TA. What happens when she discovers all is not what it seems with Dimitri? Lemons and BDSM. You have been warned.


**A/N: This is for people OVER the age of 18. If you're younger or don't feel comfortable with BDSM, PLEASE don't read! Also, BIG thank you to TillyWhitlock who got me to start writing this after throwing around ideas with me!**

CHAPTER 1

I didn't understand why I needed a stupid job. Sure, my mom wanted me to have a sense of self, but my dad already bought me into college and would buy me whatever I wanted if I just asked. Of course, he would have agreed with my mother no matter what she asked; he was head over heels even though they split up when I was two. They were still in love, but their parents were against them enough that they decided it would be best to split up. It was stupid, really.

So here I was, walking into a bookstore to start my first job. It was only a few blocks away from my dorm and campus so I could just walk. It didn't pay very well either, but it gave me some spending cash and I got my textbooks on discount, which made my mom happy. Of course, there were a few books that I would read if I could get them out without everyone finding out what I read.

Walking into the store, there really weren't very many people in there. There was one person at the register and maybe six or seven people browsing around. Nothing caught my attention, though, and I had no idea why they had hired me if there was really no one around. I could be spending time hanging out with Lissa or even sleeping some more. Next week, when classes started, I wouldn't be able to have any sleep-in days thanks to the fact that Lissa would be doing the whole good-girl routine and working on her homework all over the weekend.

"Rosemarie?" a very thick and hot Russian accent asked.

I whipped around to see a guy standing behind me. He had on a pair of torn-up jeans and a faded black t-shirt that showed off of his muscles. His dark hair was longer and pulled back into a short ponytail, showing off his neck. His eyes, though…his eyes were a beautiful chocolate color that made me want to completely melt. He was sex on legs, hotter than anyone I had ever seen before.

"Rose," I corrected him, smiling. "And you are?"

"Dimitri." Oh, his voice made him even more sexy. "Come with me."

I followed him into the manager's office, where he gave me all of the information—my name badge, my locker—before taking me out to the floor. He gave me a stack of books and told me to get to work, not even explaining how the system worked. Not that it was hard, it was just alphabetical, but what was the point of having him around if he wasn't even going to talk to me.

The first few hours were long and boring up until my break. Going into the break room, I found Dimitri sitting on one of the chairs with a book in his hands. On a closer look, I saw that it was some old Western that he was reading. Really, who read those kinds of books anymore? They were insanely boring and I wouldn't even read them if they were the last books on earth.

"You know, there are a lot more recent books out there, right?" I asked as I sat down across from him, picking at my wilting salad I had grabbed from the grocery store before coming to work.

He didn't bother answering me as he turned the page. Really, that was just plain rude to not say something back to a person. The least he could do would be to say something in retort to me. Hell, he could even tell me to shut up and I would be happy.

"How did you start working here?" I asked, trying to spark up another conversation.

He placed a bookmark in the book before answering, "I needed money for college." God, that Russian accent was how. "Now, what are you majoring in?"

"Undecided. I figure I can get my generals out of the way and then decide on a major."

I went back to picking at my salad until I heard the scraping of a chair. Looking up, he was putting his book back in his locker. I tossed my salad away, deciding that there was no way I would eat it anymore since it was all wilted and disgusting. I saw his hard look as I clocked in, unsure of what was going on with him. It was just this glare that I didn't know how to describe; like he absolutely hated me.

"Come on then," he stated. "You're going to learn the registers."

As he walked out, I knew instantly that it wasn't just a request. This was his strange way of showing dominance over me; of saying "me man, you woman". He really needed to get out of the 1920's and realize that women had rights, that men couldn't just say to jump and have a woman ask "how high?"

The rest of the shift was absolutely boring. I helped maybe five or six people from the time I got off break until the time we closed. It was completely exhausting and I honestly would rather have been stocking books or doing something else. At least then I would be able to have things to do. Or why couldn't I read one of the thousands of books that were sitting on the shelves in front of me? Just something to keep myself entertained.

As I pulled on my coat and started walking back towards campus, a car pulled up next to me. Glancing over, I saw that it was Dimitri in all his hot glory. The car was pretty hot too; a 1965 black Chevy Mustang with leather seats. That car just made him that much more delectable and I really did want to eat him up.

"Get in the car." I just continued walking down the street, ignoring him. "Rose, get in the car. I'll take you home."

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that what rapists say?"

"These streets can get dangerous at night. Just do what I say."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Rose." His tone sounded dangerous. "Get in this car. Now." I rolled my eyes and walked around the car, sliding in on the passenger seat. "Where do you live?"

"Alice Lloyd Hall," I answered.

He nodded and we drove to the dorms in silence. Somehow, he made me feel like I wasn't in control for my life. All my life I had basically been on my own with my father on trips around the world for work and my mom being a police officer. It was an odd feeling to be listening to his orders, especially when I didn't know him. There was something I liked about him though, not just his muscles and car.

The next morning, I woke up to Lissa shaking me. Seriously, what was up with her? She should seriously just let me sleep in for a few hours. Any time before noon was too early for me and I had to work after classes, which was eventually going to be the death of me.

"We're going to be late for English."

My eyes snapped open and I turned to my nightstand to see that I had just over forty-five minutes to make it to class on the other side of campus. Lissa left as I tossed on my white ruffled blouse, my low-cut playboy jeans, and my 3/4'' Stiletto Heel Strappy Lace-up Sandals. I couldn't help it, I LOVED my father's credit card.

Running across the campus in Stiletto heels was not the smartest idea, but at least I looked hot. Really, all I wanted to do since I was a kid was marry a rich husband and not do anything with my life. Or live off of my dad, which he would let me do if my mom wasn't around. Seriously, I would probably just end up doing a bull shit topic like French and then just live off of my dad.

Throwing open the door, I was lucky that class hadn't started yet. I walked over and sat down next to Lissa as she asked, "Please tell me you're not wearing your playboy jeans."

I smirked at that. "Then don't ask." She rolled her eyes. "So, the teacher is Professor…"

"Welcome to English 101."

I froze at the familiar Russian voice that echoed through the hall. I looked down to see none other than Dimitri standing in front of the whiteboard. He was wearing another tight shirt, jeans, and the same duster that I had seen hanging up in the break room. He walked to the front of the room, where Lissa, Christian, and I were sitting, giving us papers to pass back.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov and I am the TA for this class. That is the list of assignments, test dates, my contact information. My office hours are Tuesday and Thursday from noon to three. If you cannot make those hours, you can always e-mail me."

Yeah, this year was going to be great if I could just stare at him all semester.

"Miss Hathaway." I jumped at the sound of his voice. "I would like a word with you after class."

"Considering your drool was visible," Christian muttered, making me kick him in the shin.

When class was over, he walked over and stated, "I need you to be into work early today."

"That's just great," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"Yes, sir." I stated, saluting him. "Right away, Comrade."


End file.
